Different Houses
by Bluem0on
Summary: It's a friendship pulled by different houses and people. All have one thing in common though...
1. Dateless

The year was starting out wierd with all the things Harry was up to. "Hello. Having a good day today?" I smiled and walked on without saying anything. "I'm having a wierd day as usual." he walked up to me and put his hands in his pockets. "Well I'm having a great day!" I bet it's about Cho. "The Yule Ball is coming up and you've asked Cho?" he nodded excitedly. "Good job!" we high-fived and laughed at eachother's stupidity. "I'm thinking about it..maybe I won't go." his eyes widened. Harry smirked, "Haven't found a date, have you?" after nodding he ran off to the lake. "Hey wait up!!" I tried to run after him, but Draco Malfoy and Lucy Jonson were in my way. "Well well well, chasing after Potter again?" Lucy and Draco laughed with their minions. "I have plans and you two aren't included, so bye! Losers..." Lucy scoffed and let her hawk chase after me. I sighed and stopped. "Expelliarmus!" the hawk flew and hit Draco in the stomach, which caused him to knock over Lucy. "Pwahahahahha!! I feel sorry for Mikey..he has to live with her." After a long walk to the lake I stopped and sat down next to Ron. "Hey Ronald." he looked up and smiled. "You know, if anyone ever loses you they can always find you in the crowd with your red hair." we laughed and Hermione came walking toward us with a fustrated face. "What _are _you doing Ron?! We were supposed to meet with Harry an hour ago!" I gave Ron that 'yikes' look and he walked off with the flustered Hermione. "Wait up!" Ron, Hermione, and I walked to the Great Hall indulged in stories about Ron. "Yeah..thanks a lot Hermione."   
  
There he was, sitting down and laughing with his friends. Hate to ruin the mood, but...I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Got something to tell me Potter? Or are you going to run off again?" he smirked and the gentlemen behind him '_oohed _'. "There is one thing, I found a date for you." Appalled, that's what I was, appalled. "Get ready to have fun!" I took the hand of a tall, clumsy, brown haired boy and shook it. "I-I'm Ne-eville Longbottom." I smiled, he was so nervous, I acted like I didn't notice. "I'm Sarah Bluew. I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun." he smiled and I saw Ron laughing at me. "Excuse me, I gotta have a chat with Mr. Weasley." I grabbed his arm, "Huh?" and dragged him out to the hallway.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"Why would you laugh at him?"  
  
"I dunno, it's Neville!"  
  
"He seems clumsy, but that doesn't mean he can't get a girl."  
  
"Whatever you say.."  
  
"At least I have someone to go with!"  
  
"So do I!!"  
  
"Who then? Hm?"  
  
"Rhianna Grey!"  
  
"Oh..well it was still wrong of you!"  
  
I walked calmly back next to Neville. He seemed really happy that I came to talk to him.   
  
"How's life treating you?" I asked.   
  
"Well..my year has been going great so far, but I'm not so sure it will last."  
  
"Don't worry Neville, I'm sure luck will come your way."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure..."  
  
"Come on, I bet you'll be having so much fun tonight that you'll forget about messing up on anything! Besides if you do something I will too."  
  
We smiled at eachother when a girl from Hufflepuff knocked into Neville's back. "Ow!" Neville turned around to see a 6th year in Hufflepuff that was going to the ball with Dean. "Sorry about that mate." Dean said and walked off with her. "Are you okay?" He smiled to one side, "I've had worse." I got up from the table.  
  
"Well see ya later Neville."  
  
"Wait! Where are we meeting?"  
  
"Near the lake!"  
  
I walked off and thought about those three girls, Lucy, Rhianna, and that Hufflepuff girl..odd girls... 


	2. Before the Ball

The room was buzzing with talk about the Yule Ball tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about Neville, sure he seemed nice, but too adorable for me. It seems that my type is funny, lazy and good-hearted all around. To get my mind off of Neville, I found Cho who was dressed in a turquoise robe and her hair up in a bun. Well she was really excited to go with Harry the other day, talking about it all night with me before falling sleeping. I got the feeling that she didn't like him all that much though. Then again, everything seems a little down to me lately. All of the mirrors were crowded and I already got stepped on, so..I'm going to use the bathroom's mirror. The stairs were crowded and filled with laughter and joy. "Sarah! Wait up!" Cho was rushing up to me in heels. "Ouch, don't those hurt?" she nodded. "Are you going to the bathroom?" when I told her I was she gave me the 'yikes' look. "Why shouldn't I go?" then I realized that it would be packed with girls. "Right." She and I walked down to the common room to see the boys looking like penguins. All of the guys in the common room were wearing black and white robes and their school clothes underneath. "Glad we get to wear more colorful clothes." she nodded and we sat. "I like your robe, very pretty use of blue." we laughed and I looked down at my robe. The top was a light azure and there was a pale weak blue flowy material over the sky blue bottom, which had stars all over the bottom. My shoes were a periwrinkle blue that were one inch high. Seems like every person in Hogwarts is going, except for Hermione.  
  
"Honestly, how anyone can spend their time on a worthless thing like that. We have other important stuff to do." she was practically begging someone to take her.  
  
"Couldn't find a date?"  
  
"Well..there's that too."  
  
We both laughed and I offered to let her be with Neville and I, but she thought it would be too awkward. That was understandable, I guess. I had forgotten that I was meeting him near the lake and looked at the clock. Ten minutes to get down there, it would take me at least ten to get to the bottom of the stairs with all the people pushing to see the decorations. "I'm gonna go, see you later!" I walked out before she could say bye. "Move it!" two girls yelled while pushing eachother in front of me. Finally after ten minutes I was at the bottom of the stairs. "Where's your date, Bluew?" I turned to the right and saw Lucy on the arm of Draco. "If you must know, I'm going to meet him right now." they turned to eachother and chuckled. "Who is it, that showoff Potter? Or maybe the poor one, Weasle isn't it?" Draco's jokes were pitiful, but Crabbe and Goyle still laughed. "Let's finish what we started Bluew!" I'm confused, didn't I end it??  
  
Before I knew it, Lucy drew out her wand. "Are you serious?" she nodded and smirked. "I'm ready to kick your arse!" I sighed a deep sigh. "Okay then..." Just then Neville popped out of nowhere in front of me. "Hey Neville. Sorry about making you wait so long, it's just that these two idiots kinda held me up." Draco narrowed his eyes and I rolled mine. "If you're not going to move then I'll kick both of your arses." Must she seem so tough? "I'm not moving!" WHAT?! "Neville, you gotta move outta the way. This has absolutely nothing to do with you." After seconds passed and he still didn't budge, I stormed off to the lake. "Wait, where are you going?!" This was turning out to be a real drag...  
  
"How could you be so _stupid_?! Neville that had _nothing_ to do with you! I can defend myself against _that_." he looked heart broken.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe you'd like a hero."  
  
"Oh, then I appreciate it. But, what makes you think that?"  
  
"My grandmother told me that all girls want a hero."  
  
"Heh, that's sorta true, but not a jerk who thinks girls can't defend themselves."

"You look really pretty."

"So do you." even if he was white and black robed.  
  
After talking it out we walked arm in arm to the Great Hall where the ball was. Finally we reached the door. "Hey you guys, I decided to come." Looking to the right we saw Hermione in a pale pink robe and her hair straightened. "Great job!" we all walked in to see the most beautiful thing ever......


End file.
